brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Eternal Shadow Giovanni
Eternal Shadow Giovanni Element: Dark'' ''Summon: "I'll do my best. But don't get your hopes up, OK? My sister and the others lie when they say that I'm powerful..."'' ''Evolution: "I thought that I would get used to be left alone in the darkness when everyone died. I never got and I never will."'' ''Fusion: "I stopped questioning the reason why you keep giving me power. I just don't want you to look me as a savior..."'' ''Stats HP: ''5,547 (Base) / 6.358 (Lord, Breaker, Guardian, Oracle) / 7,134 (Anima) ''ATK: ''1,056 (Base) / 1,531 (Lord, Anima, Guardian, Oracle) / 1,907 (Breaker) ''DEF: ''1,960 (Base) / 2,445 (Lord, Anima) / 1,729 (Breaker) / 2,589 (Guardian) / 1,857 (Oracle) ''REC: ''1,593 (Base) / 1,761 (Lord, Breaker) / 1,325 (Anima) / 1,476 (Guardian) / 2,181 (Oracle) ''Hit Counts and BB Fill Normal: ''15 Hits ''BB: ''17 Hits / 18 BC Fill ''SBB: ''22 Hits / 20 BC Fill ''UBB: ''25 Hits / 28 BC Fill ''Drop Check and Multiplier Normal: ''30 DC (2 BC per hit) ''BB: ''34 DC (2 BC per hit) / X225% on all enemies ''SBB: ''66 DC (3 BC per hit) / X475% on all enemies ''UBB: ''75 DC (3 BC per hit) / X1000% on all enemies ''Leader and Extra Skill LS: Despair's Embrace 80% boost to DEF, negates Status Ailments, ATK, DEF and REC reduction and probable chance of reflecting enemy's damage (15% to reflect 35% of damage) ES: Always Left Behind Among the Living Nullifies elemental, Critical, Spark and Ignore DEF damage Brave Burst/Super Brave Burst/Ultimate Brave Burst BB: Negation of Abandonment 17 powerful Dark combo attack on all enemies, nullifies and negates Status Ailments, ATK, DEF, REC reduction for 3 turns and reduces damage by half for 1 turn SBB: Denial of Hopelessness 22 powerful Dark combo attack on all enemies, negates Ignore DEF damage for 3 turns, adds chance of HP drain when attacking (25% to drain 25% of damage given), reduces damage by half for 1 turn and converts ATK to DEF for 3 turns (converts 80% of ATK to DEF) UBB: I won't be left alone...!! 25 massive Dark combo attack on all enemies, reduces damage by 75% for 3 turns, creates Dark elemental barrier for 2 turns, massively boosts DEF (330% boost), removes enemies' buffs and prevents allies' buff removal for 2 turns Creator's Own Thoughts Second Unit from a custom batch of mine: Chased Outsiders. Although in the actual game we had already received Laberd as out latest Dark mitigator, Giovanni comes to be another one. However, he's more focused on debuff and extra damage negation. Because of this, he becomes the requirement of Rafaella's Extra Skill to actually work (she's another Custom Unit). However, as nothing is a sea of roses, Giovanni isn't perfect because his problem is the actual inverse of his sister's: he can't deal enough damage. For a 7-Star Unit, his modifiers are low and his own stats doesn't help much either. Of course, he's not designed for doing damage, but if you would wish to pack a punch with him, Avant, Ultor and the offensive booster types to help him with damaging. 2 out of 6 done. 4 remain and I'll be posting them shortly. In the meanwhile, feel free to comment and speak your thoughts about him. This is all for now, everyone. Agni Blackheart... out! Category:CustomUnits Category:7* Unit Category:Male